Angel With A Shotgun
by HoldxOn
Summary: A songfic about Dean/Cas to the song Angel with A Shotgun by Cab. Rated T to be safe. Warning, slash. But nothing too graphic.


_**A/N: Alright, my first song fiction for Supernatural. If you don't like Destiel (which is slash) then I suggest you exit this fiction now. Because you will find nothing but Destiel here. That is all.**_

_I'm an Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_  
><em><span>an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun<span>_

Dean stood behind his angel watching the brothers fight. His angel had gotten in trouble, for him. The angel did this all, for him, a mere human.

_Get out your guns, Battles begun,_  
><em><span>Are you a saint or are you a sinner?<span>_  
><em><span>If love's a fight, then I shall die,<span>_  
><em><span>With my heart on a trigger.<span>_

"Castiel! How could you do this? How could you rebel?" Zachariah stared as his brother. "Why would you do it?"

Dean looked at his angel as he fought for an answer. He wondered what the blue eyed angel would say.

_They say before you start a war,_  
><em><span>You better know what your fighting for.<span>_  
><em><span>Well baby you are all that I adore.<span>_  
><em><span>If love is what you need, your soldier I will be.<span>_

"Because Zachariah I did." Dean's angel growled back. This angel had lead a full on rebellion to protect him. Dean and his brother. He risked it all for him.

"Why though?" Balthazer asked accusingly. He shot a glare at Dean that Castiel didn't miss.

Castiel stood protectively in front of Dean. "For Dean."

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
><em><span>Fighting 'til the war's won,<span>_  
><em><span>I don't care if Heaven wont take me back.<span>_  
><em><span>I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.<span>_  
><em><span>Don't you know that you're all that I have?<span>_  
><em><span>…and I wanna live not just survive tonight.<span>_

"For a human?" Zachariah laughed. "How pathetic brother!"

Castiel took a step and Dean quickly stepped in front of his angel to protect him for once. "Look, Cas can choose. He doesn't have to live sheltered!"

"And why do you say this Dean? Why are you so defensive over him?" Balthazar shot daggers at Dean this time.

Castiel watched his human. What would Dean say?

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
><em><span>Don't mean I'm not a believer.<span>_  
><em><span>... and major Tom, will sing along.<span>_  
><em><span>Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.<span>_

_Why am I so protective of Cas?_ Dean asked himself. Quickly he made a list in his head and tried to figure a good response. The only one that kept coming to him just fell out of his mouth.

"Because I love him. And he'd do the exact same for me." Castiel's shock showed as he watched the shock reflect onto only one of his brother's faces. The other smirked.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Balthazar challenged. He glared daggers at this human who controlled his brother's emotions so easily.

"Because if that isn't love, then I don't know what is."

_They say before you start a war,_  
><em><span>You better know what your fighting for.<span>_  
><em><span>Well baby you are all that I adore.<span>_  
><em><span>If love is what you need, your soldier I will be.<span>_  
><em><span>I'm an angel with a shotgun,<span>_  
><em><span>Fighting 'til the war's won,<span>_  
><em><span>I don't care if Heaven wont take me back.<span>_  
><em><span>I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.<span>_  
><em><span>Don't you know that you're all that I have?<span>_  
><em><span>…and I wanna live not just survive tonight.<span>_

"Do you love Dean, Castiel?" Zachariah asked his brother who still stood in shock over Dean's profession.

If his human could do it, _then so can I._ Castiel leveled a look with his brother "Yes. I do. I've loved him since I pulled him from Perdition. Dean, he is someone I have ever felt love for. I always need to protect him. And I will do so, even if it means I can never be accepted among you guys. I'd rather be with Dean anyways."

_Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_  
><em><span>I'm an angel with a shotgun...<span>_  
><em><span>Fighting til' the wars won...<span>_  
><em><span>I don't care if heaven won't take me back...<span>_

Dean looked at his angel. "Cas."

Castiel took his hand. "It's true. If I had to live without you, that would be worse then never meeting you."

Bathlazar scoffed. He hated this human. He hated how his brother was absolutely smitten with him. And was that, eye sex they were having? Oh God.

Zachariah watched his brother and Dean then cleared his throat dragging both of them into reality. "Castiel, this means you cannot be accepted among us. That you won't be allowed back."

Castiel looked at his brothers then at his human. A small smile played over his lips. "I'd rather that, then live without Dean."

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
><em><span>Fighting til' the wars won,<span>_  
><em><span>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<span>_  
><em><span>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<span>_  
><em><span>Don't you know you're everything I have?<span>_  
><em><span>(I'm an angel with a shotgun)<span>_  
><em><span>... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.<span>_  
><em><span>(Live, not just survive)<span>_  
><em><span>... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.<span>_  
><em><span>They say before you start a war,<span>_  
><em><span>You better know what you're fighting for.<span>_  
><em><span>Well baby, you are all that I adore,<span>_  
><em><span>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<span>_

Bathlazar raged about this. Anger fumed off of him. His entire being radiated the anger he had about this.

Zachariah wasn't surprised at his younger brother's reaction to Dean. He knew all along his brother would finally choose the human who had captured his heart.

And Dean? Well he just smiled as he and his angel shared a sweet kiss.


End file.
